Quicksilver Bullets
Quicksilver Bullets are consumables in Bloodborne. Description Availability *Looted from enemies and corpses. *Guaranteed drop from: **Rifle-wielding Huntsmen. **Bell-ringing Woman. *Purchased from the Bath Messengers in the Hunter's Dream using Blood Echoes (price varies based on player level). Use Quicksilver Bullets are used for firearms, and Hunter Tools. *By pressing up on the d-pad, you can sacrifice health to create 5 Bullets. Farming Players can farm up to almost 30 bullets, per run, by doing the following method: #Light the Hemwick Charnel Lane Lamp. #Spawn at that specific Lamp. #Run towards the forest populated by rifle-wielding Hunters. #Kill the two dogs and the Huntsmen in your way, and go up the ramp. #*Equip your strongest weapon as you must be able to kill the Huntsmen in a single strike, and weapons with sweeping attacks are recommended. Also, equip a Pistol and the Monocular. #*In case players cannot kill the Huntsmen in a single strike, equip Molotov Cocktails, players can also use any Moon Runes they have to boost echoes from killing these hunters and so they can buy more Molotovs or even more Quicksilver Bullets should they lack need of such tools. #Kill the Huntsman between two trees, on the left, then move to the next tree and stand between it and the tombstone on the left. #There will be a Huntsman firing at you from your right who is completely surrounded by explosive urns. #Use the Monocular to shoot at the right most urn, you will have to move to the side to get a line of sight on the urns (you may also just throw a Molotov and be done with it this way). #As soon as the urns explode, hide as fast as possible between the tree and the tombstones nearest to you, as ALL the nearby Huntsman will investigate the explosion. Some dogs will also be attracted by the noise. #Now, either flank and rush them with your weapon, or throw Molotovs at them. #Once they all die collect their drops and repeat the process as deemed necessary. Farming (cont.) Another efficient method of collecting Quicksilver Bullets is to equip the Oedon Writhe Caryll Rune and perform as many visceral attacks as possible. Notes *The Formless Oedon rune can increase the carry capacity of Quicksilver Bullets. The three best runes will, in total, add 12, allowing players to carry a whopping 32 Quicksilver Bullets. *The Oedon Writhe rune adds the ability to recover Quicksilver Bullets by performing Visceral Attacks to enemies. *It is not possible to kill yourself by sacrificing your health for bullets. If you do not have enough health to create the bullets, you'll perform the "searching for item" gesture like you do when you try to heal without vials. *The Bloodborne community frequently refers to bullets created by pressing up on the d-pad, as "Blood Bullets", seeing as how one must sacrifice their own health and the extra number is red. **If the player has no Blood Vials, they cannot press up on the d-pad to get more bullets. Trivia *"Quicksilver" is another word for the element Mercury. *The icon of this item resembles a bullet of silvery viscous metal, with the bloodied mark of a fingerprint, likely in reference to how hunters must mix them with their own blood. de:Quecksilberkugeln Category:Resource Items Category:Offensive Items